Deux vies
by mokoshna
Summary: [Spoilers du tome 7, PercyXLuna] Après la guerre, Percy cherche à refaire sa vie comme les autres malgré ce souvenir qui le hante quelquefois...


**Titre :** Deux vies  
**Auteur :** Mokoshna  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Pairing/Personnages :** Percy/Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, la famille Weasley  
**Rating : **PG  
**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter est la propriété de J. K. Rowling.  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers du volume 7 !  
**Notes de l'auteur : **Le vrai titre de la fic est « Fred », mais pour éviter les spoils on ne va pas le mettre en évidence. J'espère seulement que la fin n'est pas trop niaise !

Cadeau pour ylg sur la communauté LiveJournal ficsurdemande.

* * *

Luna Lovegood était la femme la plus étrange et la plus fascinante que Percy ait jamais rencontré. Personne ne comprit vraiment comment ils en arrivèrent à se marier ; Percy avait été le premier surpris qu'elle accepte sa proposition. Il lui avait fait la demande à la fin d'un match de Quidditch particulièrement long entre les Canons de Chudley et les Tornades de Tutshill. Contre toute attente, l'attrapeur des Canons avait réussi à s'emparer du Vif d'Or et à faire gagner son équipe après des jours de lutte acharnée. Luna avait souri et pointé du doigt un oiseau qui voletait à quelques centimètres de la tête d'un des poursuiveurs des Tornades, et lorsqu'un Percy un peu halluciné par des jours de veille lui avait affirmé qu'ils formeraient tous deux le couple le plus intéressant de Grande-Bretagne, elle s'était mise à rire et avait dit oui. Comme ça. Le reste de la famille Weasley en était resté bouche bée.

Le mariage ne fut pas aussi somptueux que celui de Bill et Fleur, mais c'était quand même quelque chose. Fort heureusement, Molly put convaincre les Lovegood de la laisser s'occuper de tout, sans quoi les choses auraient pris une tournure vraiment bizarre. Luna portait une magnifique robe aux couleurs de sa maison que lui avait choisi sa belle-mère ; Molly lui céda quand même le port d'un chapeau tarabiscoté en forme de métronome qui battait la cadence. Quand on le lui demanda, elle dit qu'il servait à chasser les Mélapies qui venaient souvent importuner les mariées le jour de leurs noces. Son père Xénophilius approuva cette mesure de précaution.

— C'est le plus beau jour de la vie de ma fille unique, disait-il à qui voulait l'entendre, pas question de laisser ces pestes de Mélapies le lui gâcher !

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il portait exactement le même chapeau qu'il refusa d'ôter pendant trois jours, même pour aller dormir. À la fin, celui-ci était tellement abîmé qu'il tenait à peine sur sa tête.

Les mauvaises langues ne leur donnaient pas un mois pour se séparer : ils étaient trop différents, trop... incompatibles. Percy était un bourreau de travail qui ne croyait que dans les faits et était aussi rigide qu'une règle en fer ; Luna avait la loufoquerie vive et passait ses week-ends à chasser les Margoules avec son père (leur nouvelle lubie depuis qu'elle était mariée). Percy les laissait partir battre la campagne tandis qu'il noircissait des mètres de parchemins à propos de la taille réglementaire des balais de transport familiaux et du nombre de crins par unité. Lorsque Luna et Xenophilius revenaient le soir, crottés et épuisés mais heureux, il les accueillait avec une tasse de thé chaud et une oreille distraite pour écouter leurs histoires de chasse. Xenophilius repartait ensuite chez lui, non sans avoir proposé une énième fois à Percy de démissionner du ministère de la magie pour travailler avec lui au Chicaneur.

Luna tomba enceinte au bout d'un an. Percy ne fut pas le premier à l'apprendre, ni le deuxième, ni le troisième d'ailleurs. C'est qu'il en passait du monde, chez eux. Ils avaient décidé de vivre pas trop loin du reste de la famille, dans le village paisible mais bien peuplé de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Molly passait tous les deux jours au moins pour s'assurer qu'ils mangeaient bien ; Xenophilius à chaque fois qu'il avait une autre de ses idées saugrenues, ce qui arrivait à peu près tout le temps. Luna organisait tous les mercredis soirs une réunion d'anciens élèves de Poudlard. Ce fut justement un mercredi soir que Percy apprit la bonne nouvelle, de la bouche même de son frère Georges qui s'était joint aux autres sans qu'on sache trop pourquoi.

— Félicitations, mon vieux, dit-il en serrant Percy dans ses bras alors qu'il rangeait son manteau sur le porte-manteau en forme de tournesol géant à l'entrée. C'est épatant ! Vraiment classe !

— Plaît-il ? Georges, tu froisses ma robe !

Mais Georges souriait de toutes ses dents. Molly sortit du salon et l'embrassa, Ginny le prit aussi dans ses bras, Neville lui donna une poignée de main ferme et Harry fit un sourire amusé... Percy ne comprenait rien à rien. Luna apparut enfin sur le seuil suivie des autres, qui étaient trop nombreux pour que Percy puisse les reconnaître tous à la fois. Elle lui fit la révérence et lui montra son ventre.

— Ce serait bien s'il pouvait être Métamorphomage, dit-elle de sa voix légère. Je vais demander à Ted comment il a fait et l'enseigner à notre enfant, il sera très joli.

Percy eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

— Notre...

— Enfant, dit Georges. Comme quand tu deviens papa.

— Luna est...

— Enceinte, continua Ginny. Tu sais, j'ai eu la même chose l'année dernière, mais maintenant je vais mieux.

— Je vais être...

— Papa, dit à son tour Harry. Tu verras, ça paraît terrible au début, mais on s'y fait. Il y a même une certaine satisfaction.

— Sans parler des responsabilités que cela demande, dit Neville. Il me semble que tu aimes ça, non ?

Percy ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il tourna de l'oeil et tomba évanoui dans les bras de sa femme qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

**o-o-o**

Les mois suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la magie et ami de la famille Weasley, ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui donner une promotion en apprenant la bonne nouvelle : de simple employé zélé, Percy devint ainsi directeur du Département des transports magiques. Il avait déjà une tonne de travail à faire quand il n'était pas haut gradé ; cela devint intenable quand il fut promus. Il passait des nuits entières à son bureau. Le week-end, c'était à peine s'il levait les yeux de ses papiers. Fort heureusement, Luna n'eut jamais l'occasion de ressentir la moindre solitude.

Chaque jour, il y avait un véritable défilé de connaissances qui venait dans leur petite maison : la famille Weasley, bien entendu, mais aussi Neville (qui avait toujours été un peu amoureux de Luna même s'il l'avait cédée sans amertume à Percy), des amies de Luna et Xenophilius qui apportait des racines de pommiers français censées fortifier le bébé et des prénoms tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. Percy leur ferma la porte une semaine avant terme selon les médico-mages de Ste Mangouste et amena sa femme à l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt, après avoir pris le soin de finir son travail en avance pour pouvoir rester avec elle le temps de l'accouchement.

Luna accoucha sans surprise un 29 février, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ceux qui la connaissaient. Percy assista à tout, bien qu'il fût aussi pâle qu'un mort du début à la fin : la perte des eaux, les contractions, les cris de douleur de Luna (qui ressemblaient d'ailleurs beaucoup à des rires), l'apparition du haut du crâne du bébé. Il sortit comme une lettre à la poste. Un beau garçon qui brailla de toute la force de ses poumons une fois au contact de l'air libre. Le médico-mage en chef, un sorcier robuste du nom de Heartly, le donna à une sage-femme qui le lava soigneusement, puis il revint à la tâche.

— On dirait que Mme Weasley va nous donner deux beaux jumeaux, dit-il sur un ton joyeux. Quelle vigueur, M. Weasley !

Percy poussa un cri aigu.

— Quoi ?

— On en a un deuxième qui arrive !

— C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il en paniquant. Il ne devait y en avoir qu'un !

— Ma foi, madame est plutôt frêle, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait l'air d'en cacher un seul... Et puis ce n'est pas rare dans votre famille, je crois... Ah, le voilà !

Une autre tête surgit à l'emplacement d'où la première était sortie. Luna lui serra la main.

— Père va être très déçu, lui qui voulait une petite-fille ! dit-elle d'une traite avant de hurler de nouveau.

— Courage, Mme Weasley !

Le deuxième bébé eut beaucoup plus de mal à sortir. Luna suait abondamment et ne cessait de pleurer, ce qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais. Percy vit le personnel s'agiter dans tous les sens, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait avec le premier bébé qui dormait à présent paisiblement entre les bras d'une des sages-femmes. Une sorcière aux cheveux blonds passait son temps à éponger le front de Heartly.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il enfin. Il y a un problème ?

— Il semble avoir du mal à sortir, dit Heartly d'une voix tendue.

— Quoi ? Mais...

— Vous pourriez sortir de la salle ? Nous allons tenter d'accélérer les choses mais votre présence risque de gêner le processus.

On chassa Percy sans plus de cérémonie en l'assurant qu'on faisait tout ce qui était possible. Une partie de la famille composée de ses parents, de Ron et de Ginny attendait à l'extérieur ; les autres n'avaient pas pu se libérer tout de suite. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui en le voyant émerger de la salle d'accouchement.

— Alors ? Comment va Luna ? Où est le bébé ?

— Les bébés, dit Percy d'une voix blanche. Des jumeaux. Le premier va bien, mais le deuxième... je ne sais pas. Ils m'ont chassé.

Le visage de Molly se décomposa.

— Ça n'arrive que dans les cas graves, dit-elle. Tu te souviens, Arthur, quand j'ai eu Ginny, ils pensaient que j'étais trop vieille et ils t'ont fait sortir...

— Elle était minuscule, acquiesça Arthur, les yeux humides. On a cru pendant longtemps qu'elle ne passerait pas le mois. Mais tout s'est arrangé, non ? Et Luna est une femme extraordinaire...

— Évidemment que tout ira bien, soutint Ginny. Vous vous souvenez, elle a tenu pendant des mois en étant prisonnière de Voldemort.

— Ne dis pas ce nom ici ! couina Molly.

Ginny ne répondit pas. En temps normal, elle sortait de ses gonds dès que quelqu'un faisait état de ses anciennes craintes à propos de Voldemort, mais étant donné les circonstances elle avait sans doute décidé de laisser passer. Ron lançait des coups d'oeil effrayés en direction de la porte.

— On n'entend rien, dit-il.

— C'est parce que les salles sont insonorisées, dit Ginny. Quand j'ai eu James, personne ne l'a su avant qu'on ne sorte. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué la dernière fois que tu es venu avec Hermione ?

Percy n'écoutait plus. Il avait l'esprit embrumé par l'inquiétude. Quand Georges arriva une heure plus tard par poudre de Cheminette, il se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Georges lui tapota le dos sans comprendre.

— Désolé du retard, dit-il. Je viens juste de recevoir le hibou de maman, j'étais au Pays de Galles pour essayer d'obtenir un nouveau produit pour la boutique. Comment va mon neveu ou ma nièce ? Toujours pas né ?

— Ce sont des jumeaux, dit Ron. Mais le deuxième ne va pas bien, on dirait. On n'a pas de nouvelles.

Georges eut alors une expression terrible ; entre colère et terreur. La main qui était sur le dos de Percy l'agrippa si fort qu'il en poussa un cri.

— Désolé, Perce, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Puis, sans prévenir, il le repoussa et alla s'asseoir à côté de son père, le plus loin possible de Percy. Molly regardait ses fils avec inquiétude.

— Georges...

— Plus tard, maman. Je... je vais aller acheter à boire.

Il se leva aussitôt pour partir à pas pressés, sans jeter le moindre regard à Percy en passant. Personne ne dit plus rien.

— C'est pas une mauvaise idée, tenta Ron avec un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace, je meurs de soif, pas vous ?

Les lèvres de Percy tremblèrent.

— Il m'en veut toujours, dit-il. Il pense que j'ai laissé tuer Fred.

— Voyons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mon chéri, s'empressa de dire Molly. Il sait bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Il te parle normalement, non ?

— Et ce n'est pas son genre, ajouta Ginny.

Percy ne leur répondit pas. Sa mère et sa soeur avaient beau dire, il lui arrivait quelquefois de repenser à cette affreuse journée et de se poser la question : et s'il avait agi un peu plus rapidement, ce jour-là ? Et s'il avait changé de place avec Fred ? Cela ne le hantait plus autant qu'à l'époque, surtout depuis qu'il était avec Luna, mais ses doutes n'avaient jamais vraiment disparu...

Xenophilius lui avait avoué lors d'une discussion étrangement profonde que l'un des pires jours de sa vie avait été celui où il avait perdu son épouse, le second étant la fois où un Mangemort lui avait annoncé que sa fille avait été mise aux arrêts. Pour Percy, son jour maudit était la mort de Fred. Il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience avec son fils. Georges ne le lui pardonnerait sans doute pas, même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute cette fois...

La porte de salle d'accouchement s'ouvrit ; tous se précipitèrent sur Heartly qui en sortait, le visage pâle.

— La mère et le premier bébé vont bien, dit-il avant qu'on n'ait pu l'assaillir de questions, mais le deuxième est dans un état critique. S'il survit la nuit, il sera sauvé, sinon...

Percy s'effondra à terre tandis que Molly éclatait en sanglots.

**o-o-o**

Luna se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle était fortement affaiblie mais sereine.

— La mort n'est pas une fatalité, dit-elle à Percy en le voyant si anéanti, mais un merveilleux voyage, ne penses-tu pas ?

Il lui serra la main mais elle ne put en faire de même ; ses forces n'étaient pas encore revenues. Leur premier enfant dormait paisiblement dans un landau posé près du lit de sa mère.

— Il faudra lui trouver un nom demain, dit-elle. À lui et à son petit frère. Tu crois que père aura une autre de ses idées ?

Percy eut la permission de rester près de son deuxième fils toute la nuit pour le veiller. Les membres de sa famille et ses amis venaient les voir tout à tour jusqu'à la fin des visites, mais il ne revit pas Georges qui avait disparu en cherchant les boissons. Percy n'avait pas le coeur de lui en vouloir.

Ce fut sans conteste la pire soirée de son existence. Son fils se trouvait dans une bulle magique qui permettait à son corps affaibli de survivre. Il était si petit et maigre qu'on pouvait douter qu'il fût un enfant humain ; il ressemblait plutôt à un elfe de maison miniature, aussi fripé et avec les mêmes yeux globuleux. On l'avait mis dans une chambre spéciale de Ste Mangouste où la lumière était aussi vive et saine que celle du soleil, même au plein coeur de la nuit. Percy passa la soirée à prier et à repenser à Fred. Il ne cessait de revoir le visage fermé de Georges.

Puis, au petit matin, Heartly vint ouvrir la porte. Percy n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il le vit examiner le bébé avec soin, lancer une série de sorts complexes qu'il ne comprenait pas sur la bulle. Quand il eut fini, son regard était déjà moins hanté et il avait même un sourire.

— Je crois qu'il est sauvé, dit-il.

Percy en pleura de joie.

**o-o-o**

Arthur et Fred Weasley reçurent plus de cadeaux en quelques jours que Percy n'en eut de toute sa vie. Luna reprenait des couleurs, et lorsqu'enfin son séjour à Ste Mangouste prit fin et qu'elle put rentrer avec son mari et ses fils, l'ensemble de la famille donna une grande fête qui anima tout le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Xenophilius distribua à tous les pendants d'oreilles anti-Margoules qu'il avait créés à l'occasion de la naissance de ses petits-fils et regretta que Percy ne les ait pas appelés Ampoulius et Rollopeste, deux noms de chasseurs de pandas zébrés célèbres selon ses dires.

La fête battait son plein ; Percy était ravi. Ginny apparut soudain en traînant Georges par le bras, et il oublia tout : les bêtises d'Arthur junior qui avait lancé on ne savait comment un sort qui faisait fumer les narines d'Arthur senior (_Il ferait un sacré farceur plus tard_, avait dit Charlie en riant), les rires éperdus de Luna et même le petit regard mouillé de Fred quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras.

— Ça suffit, dit Ginny en les mettant l'un devant l'autre, la famille en a assez de vous voir vous éviter comme ça. Il faut que vous en parliez.

— Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre jour ? dit Percy.

— Quoi, je ne suis pas invité à ta petite sauterie peut-être ? dit Georges avec hargne. Je n'ai pas le droit de voir mes neveux ?

— Bien sûr que si. Ils... ils sont par là-bas. Viens, je t'emmène les voir.

Il partit en direction de la chambre des jumeaux sans regarder si Georges le suivait.

Arthur dormait, mais Fred se réveilla à l'arrivée de son père et se mit à gazouiller. Percy le prit dans ses bras. Georges l'observait de l'entrée de la chambre.

— Joli, ici, dit-il en voyant les murs décorés de sorciers qui volaient sur leur balais. Ça a dû te coûter une fortune, ce papier-peint magique.

— Je gagne bien ma vie maintenant, alors ça va.

Ils gardèrent ensuite le silence. Fred se rappela à son père en lui tapant les bras avec ses pieds.

— Celui qui dort comme un bienheureux, c'est Arthur. Et ce petit diable dans mes bras, je l'ai appelé Fred.

— Je sais, chuchota Georges. Ginny me l'a dit.

Percy soupira.

— Tu... veux le porter un peu ?

— Je peux ?

— Je t'en prie. C'est ton neveu, après tout.

Il mit Fred dans les bras de Georges avec toute les précautions possibles. Le bébé regarda le nouveau venu d'un oeil curieux, sans sourire, puis il bailla et ferma les yeux.

— Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, dit Percy. Il ne s'endort jamais quand il est dans mes bras, il préfère attendre que je le repose près de son frère.

Les larmes qui mouillaient le sourire éclatant de Georges suffirent à lui dire que son frère et lui s'étaient réconciliés. Ils revinrent auprès des autres bras dessus bras dessous, et, ensemble, passèrent la soirée à s'échanger leurs souvenirs sur Fred.

**o-o-o**

Le Poudlard Express était sur le point de partir, mais ni Arthur ni Fred n'étaient visibles nulle part. Percy sursautait à chaque fois qu'il croyait entendre un sifflement annonçant le départ du train.

— Où sont passés ces deux garnements, bon sang ? ne cessait-il de répéter à sa femme. Le train va partir sans eux !

— Les gares sont pleines de Keplins à queue verte, dit-elle. Ils ont dû en voir un et se sont lancés à sa poursuite.

— Comme si c'était le moment ! Ah, les voilà !

Il se précipita en direction des deux adolescents qui arrivaient vers eux en compagnie d'un de leurs camarades de cinquième année, un garçon au teint hâlé du nom de Kevin Jordan. Fred poussait de grands cris qui faisaient rire ses amis.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez à traîner, dit Percy en les rejoignant, le train va partir !

— Bonjour, M. Weasley, dit Kevin.

— Ah, bonjour Jordan. Bonnes vacances ?

— Excellentes ! Justement, je racontais à Arthur et Fred que j'avais vu une Margoule lors de mon voyage en France et Fred m'imitait leur cri pour comparer.

— Très intéressant, fit sèchement Percy. Vos bagages sont à bord ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

Il pressa les trois amis jusqu'à l'entrée du train. Kevin était hilare tandis qu'Arthur et Fred semblaient au contraire très embarrassés.

— Relax, papy, dit Fred. On a tout le temps !

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Frederick. Arthur, tu as le mot que tu dois remettre à Neville ?

Arthur tâta la poche de sa robe.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et j'ai aussi le cadeau de maman.

— Bien. Allez, on se dépêche !

Luna prit le bras de son mari et sourit à ses fils.

— Passez une bonne année, mes chéris, dit-elle alors qu'ils l'embrassaient tour à tour. Faites attention aux Nargoles et ne regardez jamais un Tranchesac ongubulaire dans les yeux.

— Il y a des Tranchesacs ongubulaires à Poudlard ? s'étonna Kevin.

— Je suis sûr d'en avoir entendu un près du lac, dit Fred.

— Wow...

Percy soupira. Neville aurait sans doute encore beaucoup à faire avec ces trois-là cette année.

— Et pas de bêtises, surtout, dit-il d'un air résigné. Je ne veux pas du fiasco de la dernière fois. Vos farces sont peut-être très amusantes pour vos camarades, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez de recevoir des hiboux de la part de professeurs furieux.

— Bah, tu sais ce que c'est, dit Fred, le talent !

— Fred...

Percy n'eut toutefois pas le temps de continuer son sermon : le sifflet du train retentit et les portes commencèrent à se refermer. Il cria un dernier adieu à ses fils qui se précipitèrent à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un wagon de libre. Luna faisait encore des signes même après que le train eut disparu depuis plusieurs minutes.

— J'espère qu'ils se tiendront mieux que l'année dernière, soupira-t-il. En plus, cette année, ils ont leurs B.U.S.E...

— Ils pourront toujours reprendre le journal de père en cas d'échec, dit Luna. Justement, il m'a dit qu'il pensait prendre sa retraite.

— Xenophilius ? Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Il se fait trop vieux pour publier ?

— Pas vraiment, mais il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'installer en Suède pour débusquer des Ronflaks Cornus... Je me demande s'il accepterait que je vienne avec lui.

— Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il refuse, dit gentiment Percy. On n'aura qu'à aller le voir pendant les vacances des enfants. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de chasser les Fonracles Cornus avec eux.

— Ronflaks Cornus, corrigea Luna. Ne devaient-ils pas passer ces prochaines vacances avec Georges ? Il voulait les emmener en expédition dans les Pyrénées espagnoles...

— Je préfèrerais qu'ils aillent avec leur grand-père, franchement, dit Percy. Tu te souviens quand ces trois-là sont allés à Londres, ils ont failli provoquer une émeute en voulant tester le nouveau gadget de Georges.

— C'était très intéressant. Et si joli...

Percy ne répondit pas : ils venaient d'arriver dans la partie moldue de King's Cross. Plusieurs Moldus les virent passer avec étonnement : entre la robe noire de Percy et celle, plus colorée et avec une paire d'ailes en bois peint accrochée au dos de Luna, ils faisaient sensation. Il sourit à une vieille dame qui leur jetait des regards dégoûtés et salua en passant le contrôleur le plus proche, un vieil ami de Poudlard.

— Tu n'as pas oublié que je reçois Shacklebolt à dîner ce soir ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Luna. J'ai déjà commandé les pattes de lapin lunaire à mon boucher et si j'arrive à voir Mme Lansburry, je pourrais même nous faire de la tarte aux pommes sorcières. Ce sera un régal. Oui, un régal.

Percy sourit à Luna. Son travail au ministère se passait bien, son épouse était en bonne santé (plus physique que mentale selon les mauvaises langues mais ce n'était guère un problème pour lui), ses fils avaient de bonnes notes à l'école même s'il leur arrivait de lui causer du souci à cause de leur manie de ressembler à leur oncle Georges.

L'un dans l'autre, il était satisfait de sa vie.

**FIN**


End file.
